<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Failing a GHB: Possessed Takumi by M (M935694)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155696">Failing a GHB: Possessed Takumi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M'>M (M935694)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Beheading, Brainfucking, F/M, Guro, Impalement, Multi, Rape, Shooting, Snuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A squad of fliers is sent to deal with Takumi's ghb - with predictable results for the girls.<br/>Azura chokes to death on a cock fucking her face<br/>Tana gets beheaded with her own weapon<br/>Morgan gets brainfucked<br/>Corrin gets shot dead by her brother</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Failing a GHB: Possessed Takumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tana's scene is based on Veiled's work from here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/64606492</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiran looked over the list of heroes, deep in thoughts. With Clair and Elincia both killing themselves, his main flier squad was down to half of it’s normal size. Of course, another Clair could replace the dead one, but he wished to give another heroine a chance. He tried to focus on this, but his mind was filled with thoughts on how Lyn was doing. Her words, even if very happy, still left him very shocked, and he was still thinking about them. Unable to concentrate, he just decided to add two of the most recently summoned fliers to the team: Female Morgan and Tana. He didn’t give much thought to where he sent the girls to - sure that Corrin and Azura would be able to take on anything that was sent their way.</p><p> </p><p>Azura adjusted the hem of her kimono, then climbed atop her pegasus. Looking over to Corrin, she sighed after seeing that her cousin was still dressed in a swimsuit. She tried to convince her countless times to wear clothes that would provide some more safety during battles, but the dragon girl just ignored her on that. “Then again, my outfit isn’t that well-cut for battle either.” The flapping of wings alerted her that the two women joining them on this mission were approaching as well. Morgan was a mage just like Corrin, but she flew on a pegasus - a black one. Tana carried a beautifully-crafted lance, and she flew on top of a white pegasus. “Is everyone ready?” Azura asked, and after hearing a confirmation, the four riders flew through the portal one after another.</p><p>Emerging from the portal on the other side, the four airborne women looked around to assess the situation. With some surprise, Azura realized that she recognized the place: It was the Hoshidian throne room. She doubted Corrin would recognize it, though - she didn’t take a longer look at it back in their world, and it was now twisted with some powerful magic. Between the demolished walls, the crumbling columns and the purple residue filling up the sides of the room, she barely recognized it herself. Looking at the soldiers on the ground beneath them, they didn’t seem very strong - however, their numbers seemed quite worrisome. Azura decided not to let the others know that she knew this place - she felt it would only hurt Corrin, and there was no way that knowledge would help them anyways.</p><p>The four fliers moved in a close formation, with Corrin and Morgan raining down hell with their magic. However, for every soldier they struck down, another one appeared from the magical mist on the sides of the room. Azura sensed powerful magic at work, and she instinctively put one hand over her pendant. Should she call upon its magic to help them? The blue-haired singer considered it briefly. Her magic and her singing were already providing support for the mages, and she didn’t want to waste her power if necessary.</p><p>Azura’s thoughts changed as she saw the man standing at the entrance to the room. It was Takumi, the prince of Hoshido - or at least his body. It pained her to see him in a state like that; even if he still haven’t accepted her, they still spent most of their childhoods together in this very castle. She immediately could tell that the archer’s body was possessed by some incredibly powerful force. She shivered as she realized just how powerful the magic taking hold over Takumi was as she noticed a shadowy, purple copy of him just next to him, mimicking his every move. Her pendant began to glow in her hand as she prepared to use it again - she knew that unless she did that, they would all eventually get killed. Even so, she hesitated. If she followed with the spell to grant them the power they needed, the spell would require her life to fuel it. Even if Azura could see a scenario where she would consider this a fair trade-off, this didn’t look like one. They could simply go back to Askr instead - the singer was sure that if she spoke to the summoner, she would be able to explain the situation.</p><p>Just as she was about to suggest that they should all retreat, her pegasus was hit with an arrow infused with dark magic. It swayed in the air, wings beating rapidly as it tried to keep flying. The sudden jolt, together with her less-than-stellar way of riding the winged horse - with her kimono, she wasn’t able to sit on it properly, both of her legs on one side of it - caused her to be thrown away from her pegasus. “No! Azura!” Corrin called out, trying to get to her with her wyvern, to save her from falling. However, the white-haired girl wasn’t able to help her friend - Azura was thrown straight at one of the weakened columns. Her breath was taken away by the impact, her hand letting go of the weapon she was holding. The force of her colliding with it was enough to topple the column, and it slowly fell over, bringing her to the ground in a fairly safe way. She was able to watch her pegasus get riddled with more arrows, the lack of a rider to control it making it an easy target. The princess bitterly noted that she also was an easy target now - wearing a kimono that restricted her movement, and without a weapon. It seemed that the enemy soldiers also realized it, approaching the pillar she was on before it finally collapsed.</p><p>It brought her to the ground fairly safely, giving her only minor bruises as the pillar fell apart. Azura was already surrounded by enemies, but she knew she couldn’t give up yet. Snatching an axe of one of the dead soldiers off the ground, she tried to turn in place, ready for the first strike that would come at her. She kicked her sandals off her feet, preferring to go barefoot, regretting that she didn’t have the time to remove the socks as well. The Nohrian princess could see spells shooting down from above, crashing into the soldiers, but they pressed on, getting closer to her. The singer struck with her axe at one of the soldiers that jumped towards her, smashing it into his chest. As the man fell over, she pulled the axe out of him, but she could already tell another man was behind her. She turned around, knowing she wouldn’t be fast enough - and a cross-slice caught her in her chest. Starting at her left shoulder, it reached all the way to her right hip. The kimono shielded her from most of the strike, but it was cut in the process. She struck out at the man, as the kimono started sliding off the front of her body. Her flat belly was exposed, but she placed one hand to keep it in place around her hip. The upper part still managed to stay on her. Holding the axe in one hand, she lashed out against another of the soldiers. However, he smashed his axe into hers in mid-air, and because she was holding onto it with just one hand, her grip wasn’t that strong and the axe was forced out of her hands. With nothing to protect herself with, Azura grasped her pendant again. Opening her mouth, she began to sing, calling on the forbidden power it held. A strong slice across her chest cut her hand in half, cutting through the cloth wrapped around her that it was fastened to, and the pendant flew away as droplets of her blood were thrown up. The force of the strike pushed her back into another soldier, who lashed out at her as well, cutting through the back of her kimono and opening another wound in her once flawless skin.</p><p>Her clothing began to fall towards the ground in shreds, as she was no longer able to keep it in place. She remained in her white undershirt, thong and socks as the soldiers restrained her. Looking up at the other fliers, she could tell how distressed they all were about this situation - she understood that they were no longer able to hit the soldiers with their spells, unless they risked hitting her as well. Because of that, they could only watch as the situation underneath them unfolded.<br/>Azura felt the rough hands reaching for her chest. She closed her golden eyes as she felt the cloth over them being torn away, her average breasts already filling the soldier’s hands. She knew the soldiers couldn’t kill her or they would lose the protection from the deadly magic from above, but that gave her little comfort as another pair of hands tore her thong off as well, and she felt heavy fingers forcing themselves into her snatch. She squirmed under the soldier’s touch, until they all moved back a bit, just staring at her naked form for a moment. They discussed something, and Azura’s face turned bright red when she realized they were settling on an order in which they would rape her. Once they were done, two soldiers approached her. They forced her to the ground, with one forcing himself into her pussy while the other pushed his cock into her mouth.</p><p>She gained no pleasure as they filled her with their meat, but tears flashed in her eyes. This felt so wrong… She was supposed to pleasure men with her mouth, but it was supposed to be her singing doing the job, not it being used as a hole for a dick. Still, since she had no way to resist now, she was forced to endure it as cock after cock were pushed deep into her throat, rounds of semen shooting into her stomach, as well as into her womb and up her asshole. In fact, Azura found the ones in her mouth far more problematic than the men attacking her lower body. She found it impossible to breathe as the men filled her up, and was thankful for the short moments of respite as one man changed for another, hungrily breathing in as much as she could. Still, the asphyxiation was slowly getting to her. Her head was starting to feel heavy, her lungs slowly starting to hurt her more and more. She wondered if there was any way her teammates would be able to save her, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to last much longer like this.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I can’t do this! I won’t abandon Azura!” Corrin called out, glaring angrily at Morgan. “Please, listen to me! I know that it’ll be hard for you, but there’s nothing we can do for her now. We need to save ourselves now.” The young tactician tried her best to speak gently. “I really thought of everything we could possibly do now. I’m really sorry, but we can’t help her…” Regret showed up in her voice as she said that, but it seemed that her words finally convinced Corrin. Tears ran freely from her red eyes as the dragon princess looked down towards her best friend. “Sorry, Azura…” She muttered softly, then the three girls began to fly back towards the portal.</p><p>Takumi watched as the three flying girls flew away. He wasn’t able to hit any of them with an arrow - the shot that brought Azura down was a lucky one. If he was fully himself, that shot wouldn’t have been hard, but with a spirit holding control of his body, that was impossible. With Azura’s friends abandoning her, he had no more use for the girl. He felt no remorse ordering his soldiers to kill the woman he knew for most of his life. As for the other three girls, he already had something planned for them as well. With a maniacal laughter, he began to gather energy for an magical attack...</p><p> </p><p>Azura felt another man release his load into her mouth. She was at her edge now, desperately awaiting the moment he would withdraw. However, that didn’t happen. Her eyes bulged as he grabbed her head by her headband, slamming his full length into her. His balls slapped her on her semen-covered chin as her face was pressed against his stomach. She began to hit him on the chest with her hands, trying as she could to force him away. However, she didn’t succeed. Unable to breathe, she continued to choke as the man showed no intention of letting her go. She was vaguely aware that her lower body was twitching again, her legs spasming around. Her pussy was filled with yet another load, with her dying squeezes forcing a load from that man far quicker than usually. Her face slowly turned a darker shade of purple as her body began going limp. Her chest was about to explode, and her entire body started shaking. “Please… Let Corrin escape…” She thought of her cousin one final time before her body went limp.</p><p>The man that choked her to her death on his cock continued to keep her on it for some more time, until he was sure that the singer was dead. He let her drop to the ground. Her now slack lips, once home to powerful chants and marvelous songs, opened again, leaking out semen and drool. Another soldier quickly filled them up again. Yet another soldier grabbed some of her long, light-blue hair, and began jerking off using it. Some soldier cut off both of her feet, and started to rub them against his cock after taking her socks off. Her shapely ass was still an alluring sight - she kept training to keep it in shape for her dance performances, and even if she couldn’t dance anymore, it was still arousing enough that the man filled her up. The man continued to use Azura’s corpse while staring at the three girls that were flying off, wondering if they would get to rape them as well.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Corrin, Morgan and Tana reached the portal, it closed before their eyes. The magic holding it in place required for all four of them to be alive - not that the girls knew about this.<br/>“What… What do we do now?” Tana called out in a panicked voice. Morgan stared at the space where the portal was for a moment, quickly analyzing their predicament. “All I can think off… Is going back and killing that guy. Sorry I can’t think of anything else…” Morgan answered after a few more moments, wishing her father was there to help her. “He would have came up with something better than this…” The dark-haired girl thought to herself while making her pegasus turn around, the three of them flying across the room again. They were careful to avoid Takumi’s arrows, and soon they were over the main group of enemy soldiers again, casting spells to reduce their numbers. Corrin could see Azura’s lifeless corpse being ravaged by the soldiers, and her heart was filled with remorse. She saw herself as a leader, yet she failed to protect one the dearest to her...</p><p> </p><p>Takumi grinned while looking at the three girls approaching him. It was time. Letting go all of all the energy he was building up, he released it in a dark wave that flew straight at the trio in the air. There was no time to avoid it, no way to protect themselves. Their wyverns and pegasus took the brunt of it, but the riders were also stunned by the magic. Even if they weren’t, there would be no way to stay in the air after this, and so all three of them started to fall out of the air. He watched as groups of soldiers hurried towards the spots the girls would touch down at, eager to pay them back for the deaths they had inflicted on them.</p><p>Tana’s pegasus stopped her from suffering much damage from the fall. The dark magic hit her the hardest, holes torn in both her high boots and her pink jacket. Because of that, she didn’t have the strength to resist when the soldiers pulled her down from her winged horse. The Vidofnir was pulled out of her hands as the soldiers spread her on the ground in front of them. The rough hands pulling at the front of her dress exposed her massive tits to the room’s cold, steeped with dark magic air, her nipples going fully erect when the men began playing with them. As the skirt she wore on the lower half of her body was also pulled away, her hairless slit revealed to all. The fingers touching her there finally brought out an reaction from her. Even without a weapon, she tried to struggle, her strength quite enough to hurt the soldiers around her with punches and kicks. The soldiers weren’t happy with that. Forcing her arms to the side, they realized that was just a temporary solution - no one would want to stand there holding her like that the entire time. The first of the soldiers forced her back to her legs, his prick slamming into her pussy, tears starting to come out of her eyes. Soldiers holding her elbows forced two lances into the ground, with their tips pointing up while coming from the ground at an moderate angle. </p><p>Tana couldn’t tell what they were doing, forced to endure a man playing with her huge breasts while pounding her cunt. Because of that, the sudden pain spiking in her elbows was a complete surprise for her. Her arms were impaled on the lances, making her unable to move them without terrible pain going through them - the bloodied tips clearly visible to her when she turned her head around. Even so, her body still shook in pain, bringing the man raping her extra pleasure as her inner walls squeezed him harder. To only enhance her pain and humiliation, she felt the man fucking her release his hot load inside her. As another man replaced him, the soldiers realized that this position was pretty bad for them. Her head was too high for them to use, and angle at which her body was only allowed for one man to use her pussy. The soldiers decided it was time to make better use of her body. Lifting her lance off the ground, one of the soldiers approached her from behind, then stabbed her straight through her back. Her eyes bulged, one of them rolling upwards as the lance left her body just beneath her breasts. She was clearly able to stare at the bloodied tip emerging from the hole, another round of pain shaking her entire body. Still, the lance wasn’t enough to kill the princess of Frelia. Even with her own spear sticking out of her body, she was still fully conscious, able to feel the hard pounding her pussy was receiving.</p><p>That was just the first part of the soldiers’ plan, though. A pair of soldiers approached her next. One grabbed her head by her ponytail, pulling it backwards. She stared straight into his face as he made her stretch her head to the back, her neck clearly visible to the other soldier. He lifted his sword, and immediately slashed down, cutting it off in one clean slice. The man raping her cunt called out in orgasmic release, her deathly spasms bringing him off as a fountain of blood erupted from her neck stump. However, it was quickly stopped by the man who beheaded Tana, his cock sliding down the hole in her neck as he forced her body further down the three lances. The man who was holding her head lifted it to his mouth, the braids on the side of her face hitting him on his as he pressed the head’s lips against his, exploring the blue-haired girl’s mouth with his tongue. Once he was satisfied with the kiss, he lowered the head onto his cock, sliding it into her severed esophagus. After the tip of his cock emerged out of her mouth, he began jerking himself off using her throat as a cocksleeve. As the head was pulled up and down on his cock, her tongue slid out of her mouth - and served as the receiver for most of his cum when he came, his cock half-way through her throat when he did. He passed the head to another soldier, who proceeded to use it more conventionally. After the soldiers all were done with it, the final soldier pushed the tip of Vidofnir up Tana’s neck, placing it just over her breasts. The head completed the picture of abuse and rape that she had endured, its dead gaze watching over her thoroughly used pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Morgan’s senses returned to her at the shock of hitting the ground. It seemed that her mount had given her one last service, landing against one of the columns. With the column protecting the black-haired tactician’s back, she was able to cast magic fairly safely at the oncoming soldiers, sitting on top of the pegasus's corpse. While she was doing that, her brain was working extra fast, trying to come up with a solution. However, she saw no scenario where they would survive that. And as Morgan saw Tana’s headless corpse being raped, she began feeling more and more desperate. She was the daughter of the genius tactician Robin! She was supposed to come up with flawless strategies! She had to protect everyone, not let them die like this! She wouldn’t die like this as well! She still had so much to learn! She wouldn’t die on the battle-</p><p>With how sure she was that the pillar behind her would protect her, Morgan had forgotten to watch her back. That proved to be a fatal mistake for her as one of the soldiers climbed up the run-down pillar, and jumped at her from behind. He tried to swing his sword towards her head as he flew through the air, and his blade reached the top of her head. As he landed on top of her pegasus, a slice from the back of her head slid off it and fell onto him - hair, skin and a part of her skull all neatly cut off, her brain exposed to the cold air. The soldier watched with fascination as the slightest scrap of her brain slowly slid out as well. </p><p>Morgan’s spellbook fell out of her hand as her fingers suddenly opened up. Her entire body suddenly felt heavy - she tried to support herself with one hand, leaning on to rest on the neck of her dark pegasus. It required far much more effort than ever before. What was happening to her? The pain in the back of her head was telling her that she must have been ambushed. She cursed herself for being so trusting of the pillar. Before she could do anything else, she felt hands grabbing her shoulders and pulling her down from the pegasus. The soldiers laid her on the ground, with one laying her head in his lap. Morgan was barely aware that the other men tore out the grey part of her outfit, the one covering her small, yet perky breasts. For some reason, it didn’t bother her that much - she found herself being impossible to care about it. She barely even registered that her black, skin tight dress had been torn off around her well-pronounced hips - and that her virginity was taken by one of the soldiers. Her mind could register some sounds of cloth being moved behind her. A twitch went through her body when she felt something hard and wet rub against the exposed part of her brain. Her entire body shook when the soldier who brought her down forced his cock into her head, turning more of her brain into minced meat as his dick pierced through it. Morgan’s body started to twitch, uncontrollably, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Her once cute face was twisted with a mindless expression as drool began leaking out of it. Her bladder released as well, earning a groan of disgust from the man currently fucking her. Her mind was a complete mess - she was unable to form any articulate thoughts. All that remained was pain - and the feeling of regret. Morgan found herself slipping away into death very soon - if she was able to think, she’d welcome it as salvation from her pain.</p><p>“Oh, sweetie, you’re not getting away so easily - not after your magic killed so many of us!” A woman’s voice suddenly called out, and clarity returned to Morgan’s mind. She could instantly tell that her body had been healed with magic - but by who? She was unable to turn her head much - the man plowing her brain was still going at it, and he kept her head looking straight ahead - but she still could see a woman in black robes wielding a staff in the corner of her eye. She realized that it was a simple cleric - one of the many she had seen employed in the enemy army after coming to Askr. It was obvious that it was her who spoke out to her, especially that her staff was still glowing, signalling that the girl was still keeping her magic going… Morgan realized with horror what that meant as the man behind her released a load into her brain. That cleric intended to give her as much pain as she could through keeping her alive. Tears flashed in her eyes as she realized that. The pain was already almost unbearable - how was she going to endure it for Naga knew how long?</p><p>Fully aware of what was happening to her body, Morgan was able to tell just how much it hurt as man after man switched places fucking her young cunt. They were very rough with her, considering her reactions once they came back an additional turn-on. Her breasts were roughly tugged at by the men, her nipples pinched and squeezed. Some of the men took out their frustration on her in a different way, cutting at her with their weapons or just punching her with their fists. However, all these minor injuries were immediately healed by the woman standing nearby, who watched it all enfold with a sadistic grin. She had one hand forced into her robes, touching herself furiously while keeping the magic going with the staff she held in her other hand. By the time the healer finally released the spell over her, both Morgan’s womb and her skull were overflowing with semen. All that remained of her was a portion of minced meat, filling up her skull and sticking to the cocks of the men - most of who wiped it away into her hair. Her death didn’t stop them from using her body - Morgan’s corpse was still in use hours later, her ass and mouth receiving their fair share of dick they deserved.</p><p> </p><p>Before she hit the ground, Corrin was able to shake off the magic, and she forced her wyvern to angle a bit upwards, gliding towards Takumi. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to defeat her brother, but it was the only thing she could try now. Jumping off her wyvern, she watched as Takumi split in two, one body rolling to one side while a shadowy, magic-infused copy of him rolled in another. Her dying mount passed harmlessly between them. Corrin landed gracefully, her bare feet touching the cold floor, sending a shiver up her spine. The flowery wreath she wore around her neck was thrown off during the landing. Corrin watched it fall away with some sadness, but she quickly got herself together - she had more important matters on her head. Readying her magic tome, she shifted on her feet while looking towards the Takumis again - ready to move if they got too close to her. Corrin knew she had to tread carefully, not to step into a pool infused with the dark magic - but that didn’t stop the swimsuit-clad woman from casting spell after spell in the direction of her brother’s two bodies. She grew more and more frustrated as not even one of her glowing blue swords connected with its target, and with each missed spell they were able to get closer to her. Fear stirred up in her as the two archers reached her, wondering for a moment why hadn’t they just shot her. She shivered as she remembered what happened to Azura - was this Takumi also going to use her body like this? She almost wished for a quick death instead as two pairs of hands grabbed her, her tome knocked away - falling to the ground between the twin Skadis both Takumis carried.</p><p>Suddenly helpless, Corrin briefly considered transforming into a dragon - but without a dragonstone to help her, she couldn’t safely access that power. She regretted getting so dependant on the gift Azura gave her while the illusory hands grabbed at the white top of her swimsuit. Her huge breasts bounced free, her nipples instantly erect as the magic in the air got to them, before rough fingers tarnished her perfect round mammaries. The fingers of the copy run through her body while immaterial, then materialize again - halfway submerged into her breasts. The sudden overlapping of the flesh caused her quite the pain while the illusion pulled its hands back, stretching her tits forward before tearing chunks of flesh out of them. “Takumi, please!” She called out, hoping her voice would cause her possessed brother to snap out of it. It didn’t work, and both Takumis’ attention now turned to her lower body. The half-material fingers ran down her belly, tearing out more chunks of her flesh along the way, until they reached the white skirt she used as the bottom of her swimsuit.</p><p>The wavy skirt didn’t last even a moment as it was torn off with inhuman strength. Her hairless snatch was uncovered to both Takumis. Corrin closed her eyes to hide her embarrassment, a blush showing up on her face. Her full hips shook as the copy clapped her bare ass, her buttocks trebling. The hand then submerged into one of them, and yet another piece of flesh was torn out of her body. Corrin screamed out in pain while the real Takumi freed his cock from his clothes. His throbbing member was also engulfed in a purple mist that surrounded his entire body. “Brother, please don’t do this!” Corrin called out as she saw it. Her pleas fell on deaf ears, and his cock entered her snatch - without him paying any attention that it was his sister who he was raping.</p><p>Corrin winced in discomfort as he felt him fill her up. She could feel the dark magic slowly eating away at the walls of her vagina. It was sapping away any pleasure she might have otherwise felt from this. Takumi’s cock rammed against her cervix, but within a few pushes he was able to force its way through. Her womb was forced to absorb the dark energy as well as he did that, and Corrin couldn’t help but wonder - if she got pregnant from this, would this magic take hold of her child as well?</p><p>A rough hand grabbing her by her shoulders brought her back to reality. The copy was forcing her to bend backwards, and Corrin complied for as long as she could. When she reached a point when her back was about to snap, she stopped - but the pressure on her shoulders continued. Lifting her legs off the ground, she wrapped her legs around the real Takumi’s waist - his hands grabbed her by her waist as well, keeping her from falling. It let her bend backwards just as the copy wanted, until she was in an almost horizontal position. That allowed the copy to force its own dick into her mouth - Corrin could only hope that it wouldn’t phase through her head while doing that. The two Takumis continued to both fuck her, thrusting it and out of her in perfect sync. Corrin was only happy that because of the cock in her mouth being only half-solid, she was able to breathe through it - meaning she wouldn’t die the same way Azura did. Eventually, she could feel dark energy flowing into her body along with Takumi’s semen - her womb was filled to the brink with it, her once belly bulging outwards. The copy followed suit soon after, and as they withdrew Corrin fell to the ground, her mouth and pussy both leaking purple-colored semen.</p><p>Since the white-haired girl was free from their control for a moment, she considered crawling away. However, the ground all around her had patches of purple magic all over it - making it unable for her to go for it. Corrin doubted that would have helped her anyways. And as she saw both Takumis lifting both Skadis from the ground and walking back towards her, all hope left her body.<br/>“Takumi, please! It’s me! Corrin! I’m your sister! Don’t kill me, please!” She tried to beg him to spare her one more time, but her words failed to get any reaction from him. The Hoshidian prince and his copy both pulled on the strings of their bows, two dark-infused arrows stabbing into her body almost instantly - one hit her in her belly, while the other pierced one of her breasts. She was speared to the ground with them, while the Takumis readied another pair of arrows. Her cunt received another load of shadow energy as it was pierced with an arrow, while the second arrow went directly into her throat. That proved to be the most damaging to her, Corrin coughing out blood as her esophagus got skewered. She was still alive when the final pair of arrows reached her, one sinking directly into her brain while the other claimed her heart.</p><p>With their final enemy dead, both Takumis merged back into one, who then proceeded to fuck Corrin’s yet unused anus. Soldiers who eventually got bored of the other three girls joined him in using Corrin’s body as well, the hole in her throat providing a more unique experience when using her mouth. Takumi, however, didn’t go and check up on the other three corpses - Corrin’s body was all that he wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>